The present invention relates generally to windows and, more particularly, to an impact resistant window assembly that utilizes window film applied to the window glass.
Window films are commonly applied to ordinary window glass, such as, for example, to existing windows in commercial buildings or residences, to enhance the impact resistance and other properties of the window. Such window films are available from 3M Company, St. Paul, Minn., under the trade designation 3M SCOTCHSHIELD Ultra Safety and Security window film. Such window films provide protection against, for example, natural events, such as hurricanes and earthquakes, and man made events such as explosions, and “smash-and-grab” burglaries.
Window films are adhesively bonded to the window glass, and the edge of the window film is secured to the window frame using a silicone sealant. The silicone sealant is applied along the edge of the window film and along the adjacent edge portion of the window frame. In the event of an impact to the window glass, the window film holds the shattered glass in place. That is, the shattered shards of glass remain generally adhered to the window film after the impact. The silicone sealant, in turn, serves to hold the window film and the adhered shattered glass to the window frame. By retaining the shattered glass in the window opening, the window film reduces the potential for flying glass to cause injuries to occupants of the building, and also prevents wind and rain from entering and damaging the interior of the structure.
Articles for securing window films to a window frame are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,107 (Poirier), for example, discloses a method and apparatus for edge mounting security window film in a window frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,799 (Webb) discloses an anchoring profile for securing a pane mounted in a frame and protected against impact by window film.